


Is That What Boyfriends Do? (di cwb)

by TJill



Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock dichiara ufficiale la sua relazione romantica con John e impara cosa significa essere un fidanzato.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890307
Kudos: 5





	Is That What Boyfriends Do? (di cwb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is That What Boyfriends Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574480) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



##  **È quello che fanno i fidanzati?**

"Cosa ti sta facendo sogghignare, idiota?"

"Tu, cretino."

"Non credo che mi stancherò mai delle tue sfacciate adulazioni, John."

“Dobbiamo alzarci? Greg ha mandato un messaggio su un caso?”

"No. Restiamo a letto tutto il giorno."

"Non sarà noioso per te?"

“Non credo che stare a letto con te sarà mai noioso. Inoltre, ho bisogno di fare qualcosa con tutta questa energia se non la sto spendendo per risolvere un omicidio."

"Ha senso."

“Quindi è davvero ufficiale, giusto? Questa è sul serio una _relazione romantica_ , vero?”

"Sulla base del pasticcio che abbiamo fatto su questo letto, e l'uno sull'altro, sì, penso che ora possiamo definirlo ufficiale."

"Dovremmo dirlo alla gente?"

“Cosa vuoi dire loro, Sherlock? Non ti è mai importato di quello che pensava la gente prima d'ora. Perché iniziare adesso?”

"Non mi dà fastidio quando le persone stupide pensano la cosa sbagliata, perché sono idioti e io conosco la verità, ma non è la stessa cosa che condividere qualcosa di veramente eccellente."

“Questo non si direbbe proprio da te. Di solito sei così riservato riguardo alla tua vita personale."

“Sono riservato, ma sono anche un esibizionista totale. Tu stesso l’hai detto abbastanza spesso."

“Sei un vero pavone, Sherlock, sì. Vuoi mostrare la nostra recentemente consumata _relazione romantica_?”

“Voglio mostrare la mia genialità. Sei il mio fidanzato, quindi, devo essere perfino molto più straordinario di quanto pensassi in precedenza."

“È così che mi chiami adesso? Il tuo fidanzato?"

"Credo che questo sia il termine socialmente accettabile, sì."

“Be', ci sono molti termini diversi. Possiamo essere partner, amanti, fidanzati..."

"Siamo fidanzati."

“Va bene, va bene, va bene. Vieni qui, fidanzato. Ho bisogno di sbaciucchiarti fino a farti diventare scemo."

"Ciò richiederebbe un sacco di sbaciucchiamenti, perfino per te, John."

"Abbiamo tutto il giorno."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Buongiorno, Molly."

“Oh... Sherlock. Ciao. Non ti aspettavo."

"Un _amico platonico_ non può far _visita_ a un altro _amico platonico_?"

“Io... ehm, sì, credo di sì. Di solito non in laboratorio, voglio dire, a meno che tu non abbia bisogno di qualcosa?"

“Sì, grazie per avermelo chiesto. Ho bisogno di qualcosa."

"Capisco. Che cosa?"

"Ho bisogno di un consiglio."

"Oh. Veramente? Da parte mia, allora?"

"Da te."

"Va bene. Quindi, cos'è?"

“Io e il mio fidanzato festeggeremo presto un anniversario. Sebbene di solito io non osservi ridicoli costrutti sociali basati sul passare del tempo, vorrei rimarcare la giornata. Cosa raccomanderesti?"

"Il tuo fidanzato? John lo sa che hai un fidanzato?"

"Certo che lo sa."

"Sta... bene con quello?"

“Più che okay. Oh, capisco. Devo spiegare l'ovvio. John _è_ il mio fidanzato."

"Oh! Da quando?"

"Be’, da anni, probabilmente, ma ufficialmente, dalla scorsa settimana, quando abbiamo avuto rapporti sessuali per la prima volta."

“Ehm, oh. Bene. Aspetta? Quindi è il tuo anniversario di una settimana?"

"Sì. Domani."

“Sherlock, non devi davvero festeggiare il tuo anniversario di una settimana. La maggior parte delle persone aspetta il primo anno."

"Noioso."

“Che ne dici di qualcosa che gli piace davvero? Cena? Uno spettacolo? Un nuovo maglione?”

“Qualcosa che gli piace davvero? Molly, è fantastico, grazie."

* * * * * * * * * *

_John, non fare programmi per domani sera. SH_

_Perché?_

_Non te lo posso dire. SH_

_Mi fai preoccupare._

_La tua fronte è tutta aggrottata? SH_

_La mia... cosa? Di cosa stai parlando?_

_Mandami una foto della tua faccia preoccupata. SH_

_No._

_Per favore. SH_

_No._

* * * * * * * * * *

“Greg? Sono io, Sherlock. Bene, grazie, e tu? Ottimo. Ascolta, ho bisogno di un favore. Domani è il mio anniversario e John, e - cosa? Una settimana. Perché no? È quello che ha detto Molly, ma penso che gli piacerà comunque. Va bene. Quindi, Molly ha detto che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa che gli piace davvero, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato fantastico se tu potessi piazzare un killer sulla nostra strada, preferibilmente uno seriale. Perché no? Ma deve esserci _qualcosa._ Niente? Dio, questo è ridicolo. A cosa servono questi criminali, comunque? E allora cosa diavolo dovrei fare? Noioso. Veramente? Solo qualche birra con gli amici? Hmm. Sembra piuttosto banale. Puoi organizzarlo per me? Perché non è quello che fanno gli _amici platonici_ l'uno per l'altro, giusto, si aiutano a vicenda? Grazie."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Era l'ultimo paziente, Sarah?"

“Hai appena finito con la signora Sheridan? Sì, quello è stato l'ultimo, allora. "

"Grande. Ecco, lascia che ti aiuti a chiudere. Passami quei fascicoli."

"Grazie, John. Allora, come va con Sherlock?”

“Ehm, sì, abbastanza bene, in realtà. _Davvero_ bene, ad essere onesti."

"Oh, dimmi... la sperimentazione ha avuto successo?"

"Ah, sì, sì, l’ha avuto."

"E adesso? A che punto stanno le cose?”

“È interessante che tu me lo chieda. Adesso mi chiama il suo _fidanzato_."

"È adorabile, John, lo è davvero, specialmente se viene da Sherlock."

“Lo avresti mai immaginato? Sherlock che chiama qualcuno il suo _fidanzato_?”

«È sempre stato piuttosto possessivo nei tuoi confronti, sai. Ricordi come ci ha tallonato al nostro primo appuntamento? Diceva che era per il caso, ma lo sapevo più lunga."

"Dio, potremmo per favore non parlarne?"

“Oh smettila, va bene, è stato tanto tempo fa, comunque. Allora, com'è?"

"Che cosa?"

«Non comportarti come se non sapessi di cosa sto parlando, John. Il _sesso_. Com'è il _sesso_?”

«Non sto discutendo della mia vita sessuale con te, Sarah. Semplicemente... non sta succedendo."

"Oh, per favore. Parlo di sesso con tutte le mie amiche. Voglio dire, non sto dicendo... Dio, mi dispiace, John, non volevo dire così. Ma tu ed io ovviamente non siamo, lo sai, e tu stai con un altro uomo, quindi in un certo senso questo ti colloca nella categoria di un’amica. Sei arrabbiato. Sei arrabbiato?"

“Ehm, no, sorprendentemente, non lo sono. Ma è interessante pensare che, poiché ho una relazione con un altro uomo, la mia amicizia con te è cambiata un po’, giusto? Come la definirebbe Sherlock? _Amicizia platonica con l'ex ragazza diventata ancora più platonica ora che vai a letto con un altro uomo_?”

"Divertente. Ma non cambiamo argomento. Com'è il _sesso_?”

“Dio, è incredibilmente bello, in realtà. È dannatamente fantastico."

“Guardati, stai sogghignando come il gatto che ha preso il canarino! È favoloso. Sono così felice per te, John, lo sono davvero."

"Grazie, Sarah, lo apprezzo."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Sherlock? Sono a casa. Sei qui?"

"Cucina."

"Ehi. Su cosa stai lavorando?"

“Sto analizzando gli effetti di... _oh_. Ciao anche a te. Forse è meglio non baciarmi mentre ho tra le mani un bicchiere pieno di soluzione di permanganato di potassio."

"Scusa, scusa. È solo, sai."

"Che cosa?"

"Be’, solo, sai, non ti ho visto tutto il giorno, sono appena entrato e volevo baciarti."

"Eccellente. È quello che fanno i fidanzati? Fidanzati in una _relazione romantica_?”

"Sì. Lo fanno. Si baciano come bentornato e arrivederci e ogni volta che vogliono."

"Tipo davanti a una tazza di tè?"

"Sicuro."

"Quando si svegliano?"

"Sì. Decisamente."

"Quando risolvono un omicidio?"

"Ehm, certo."

"Quando hanno accidentalmente dato fuoco al maglione di qualcuno?"

"Che cosa? Un altro?"

"No. Mi stavo solo chiedendo se mi avresti ancora baciato."

"Sempre. Ma stai lontano dai miei maglioni. Affamato?"

"Non proprio. Ho mangiato ieri."

"Allora ti siedi con me mentre mangio?"

"È questo che fanno i fidanzati?"

"Sì."

"Allora sì, mi piacerebbe molto sedermi con te mentre mangi, John."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Qual è il piano per stasera? SH_

_20:00, pub Horse & Hound._

_Chi ci sarà? SH_

_Io (il nome è Greg, tra l'altro), Mike, Mycroft, Molly, tu e John._

_Non Mycroft. SH_

_Troppo tardi. Era entusiasta di essere invitato._

_Cazzo. SH_

_Prego._

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_I piani sono stati annullati. Non venire da H &H. SH_

_Bel tentativo, fratello mio. Ci sarò. In pompa magna._

_Risparmia la perversione per qualcuno a cui importa. SH_

_È solo un'espressione._

_Oh guarda, cos'è quella laggiù, è una guerra? Sei necessario in un altro emisfero. Non uscire stasera. SH_

_Ci vediamo alle 8._

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Cos'hai fatto?"

"Niente, cosa..."

“Hai quello sguardo in faccia, Sherlock. Cos'hai fatto?"

"John, lo giuro, non ho fatto niente!"

"Perché sembri così soddisfatto di te stesso?"

"Perché lo sono?"

"Posso chiedere perché?"

"Perché ho il miglior fidanzato del mondo, e oggi è speciale, e festeggeremo?"

"Oh mio Dio. È il tuo compleanno? Ho dimenticato il tuo compleanno?”

"No! Perché lo pensi?”

"Perché hai detto che è un giorno speciale e che festeggeremo, e non riesco a pensare a cos'altro potrebbe essere."

"Non ti ricordi?"

“Ehm... no. Mi dispiace. Che cos'è?"

"JOHN! Come hai potuto _dimenticarlo_?”

“Gesù, Sherlock, mi dispiace così tanto. Ma io davvero... semplicemente non... mm. Hai risolto un grosso caso un anno fa oggi? Sherlock, non fare il broncio. Mi dispiace. Sul serio.”

"Pensavo di significare qualcosa per te."

“Non provarci nemmeno, reginetta del melodramma. Ho quasi finito le cazzate da dire. Cosa mi sono perso?”

"È il nostro _anniversario_."

“Il nostro... oh. Una settimana, vero? Oh Sherlock, idiota. Le persone non celebrano gli anniversari di una settimana. Voglio dire, non credo che lo facciano. Io non l’ho mai fatto. Ah. Ma _tu_ lo fai. Ovviamente. Vieni qui."

"Nffrrrm lvrrr clbrrd."

"Non riesco a sentirti con la tua faccia premuta contro il mio collo, Sherlock."

"Noi. Affermiamo. Il valore. Celebrando.”

“Oh, Sherlock. Come ho fatto ad essere così fortunato da averti come mio _fidanzato in una relazione romantica_ , mm? Mi dispiace molto. Ehi, guarda, questo è ancora tutto molto nuovo per noi, giusto? Siamo destinati ad avere alcuni di questi problemi di comunicazione. Allora, qual è il piano? Per stanotte?"

"Solo un po’ di stare insieme con alcuni amici perché lo stupido Graham non è riuscito a trovarci un serial killer per la serata."

“Greg”.

"Inutile. Non vale la pena ricordare il suo nome."

"A che ora ci vediamo?"

"Otto."

"Sono solo le sei e mezzo ora, Sherlock."

"Quindi?"

“Allora andiamo a letto e festeggiamo per un'ora. Va bene per te?”

"Potresti, sai, con la bocca?"

"Si chiama pompino, idiota."

"Lo so, asino."

"Andiamo, allora."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Smettila di sogghignare in quel modo, tutti sapranno cosa abbiamo appena finito di fare."

"Non mi interessa se lo sanno."

“Interessa, a me, Sherlock. È privato."

“Niente di così sconvolgente dovrebbe essere privato, John. Inoltre, potrei stare ancora tremando."

"Sono serio. Non si parla di pompini stasera. Ci siamo quasi... sì, grazie, è proprio lì a sinistra. "

“Bene. Ma attenzione, probabilmente ti palpeggerò sotto il tavolo."

"Non vedo l'ora."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Dannazione, Mycroft, ti avevo detto di andare a giocare con la tua guerra."

“Sherlock, John, è così bello vedervi entrambi. Credo che le congratulazioni per il vostro _anniversario di una settimana_ siano di rigore?”

"Grazie, Mycroft. Sherlock, comportati bene."

“Siamo tutti seduti lì, verso il fondo. Cosa posso portarvi?"

"Qualcosa da metterti sopra la testa?"

“Vai a sederti, Sherlock. Due di qualunque cosa abbia preso tu, Mycroft. Grazie."

“Allora, le voci sono vere? Tu e mio fratello, finalmente?”

“Ehm, sì. Che cosa intendi dire con finalmente?”

“Penso che tu sappia cosa intendo, John. La maggior parte delle Nazioni Unite ci stava scommettendo sopra da anni. Devo ammetterlo, sembra più felice di quanto non l'abbia mai visto. Sono sicuro di doverti ringraziare per questo. Anche mamma e papà ti ringraziano."

"I tuoi genitori lo sanno?"

"A quanto pare gliel'ha detto lui stesso."

"Lo ha fatto, ora?"

"Avevi ragione. Sta lavorando alle sue _relazioni._ Vieni, uniamoci agli altri prima che offenda orrendamente qualcuno."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Buonasera, John, buon anniversario di una settimana!"

“Ehm, grazie, Mike, è bello vederti. Molly, è un piacere rivederti. Greg, come stai?”

"Oh, proprio bene, ora che Sherlock mi ha fatto fare da sua segretaria personale."

“Ehi. Dov'è?"

“Sherlock? Non è con te?”

"Be', era circa due minuti fa, ma l'ho mandato qui dietro per unirsi a voi in modo che smettesse di molestare Mycroft."

"Qui non è mai arrivato."

"Forse è nel bagno degli uomini?"

"Sì, forse."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Nessun segno di lui?"

"No."

"Mycroft, qualche idea?"

"In effetti, sì."

"Ti spiace condividere?"

"Controlla il telefono, John. Ho la sensazione che ti abbia mandato un messaggio."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Aiuto. Sono stato rapito. SH_

“Che cazzo? Dice che è stato rapito."

"Perché non sono sorpreso?"

"Non sei sorpreso che sia stato rapito o che abbia inviato questo messaggio?"

“Dubito fortemente che sia stato _davvero_ rapito. Chiedigli dove si trova."

_Dove sei?_

_In una macchina. SH_

_Chi ti ha rapito?_

_Sarah. SH_

_Sarah della clinica?_

_Sì. SH_

_Perché mai Sarah ti rapirebbe?_

_Perché le ho chiesto di farlo. Vieni a trovarmi. :-) SH_

"Va bene. Allora. Sembra che io debba andare a cercare Sherlock. Per favore, bevete una birra anche per me."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Un indizio aiuterebbe._

_Questo è barare. SH_

_Quanto vuoi che ti trovi?_

_Disperatamente. SH_

_Allora avrò bisogno di un indizio, idiota._

_Idiota. Lo renderò facile per te._   
_Un pezzo molto piccolo._   
_Un animale ci dorme._   
_Marinaio americano._   
_Spelling per H. SH_

_Questo è facile?_

_Aspetterò. SH_

_Pezzo frazione goccia briciola (NdT: in inglese whit)??_   
_Gabbia canile pollaio stalla (NdT: in inglese stable)??_   
_Marine_   
_Hotel_   
_qualcosa qualcosa marine hotel?_

_Sì. SH_

_Lo sto cercando su Google, idiota._

_Imbroglione. SH_

_Whitstable Marine Hotel._ _Sei a Whitstable? È più di un'ora da qui._

_Non sono ancora arrivato. Ma ci sarò prima di te. SH_

_Ho intenzione di ucciderti._

_Con i baci? SH_

_O qualcosa di più duro._

_Oh Dio. SH_

_Ti picchierò a morte, Sherlock._

_Mi stai facendo il sexting? Oh, è questo sexting!? SH_

_Ti legherò a braccia spalancate sul letto e leccherò ogni centimetro del tuo corpo. Ti prenderò in bocca e ti succhierò finché non starai per esplodere, e poi farò..._

_CHE COSA? Cosa farai dopo? SH_

_Penso che preferirei farti indovinare._

_Stuzzicante. SH_

_Questo è fare lo stuzzicacazzi, fidanzato._

* * * * * * * * * *

"John Watson, registrazione, per favore."

«Ah sì, benvenuto, dottor Watson. Il suo fidanzato ha già fatto il check-in. Lo ha detto molto chiaramente, solo per farglierlo sapere.”

"Scusi?"

“Che è il suo fidanzato. Era piuttosto carino."

“Mmhm. Grazie. Numero di Camera?"

“307. In cima alla seconda rampa di scale, ultima stanza a destra."

"Grazie."

* * * * * * * * * *

«Be', ci è voluto un bel po’. Ti stavo aspettando."

"Mi farai entrare?"

"Sei arrabbiato?"

“Hai organizzato un incontro con i nostri amici, li hai lasciati tutti lì in sospeso, hai convinto Sarah a portarti qui _senza di me_ , _mi_ hai mandato un messaggio di marinai e stalle, e ora stai dicendo a me quanto tempo mi ci è voluto per arrivare qui?”

"Sì. Ma hai notato che sono nudo?”

“Non riesco a vedere molto attraverso questa fessura nella porta, Sherlock. Mi farai entrare o devo tornare a casa?”

"Sei arrabbiato."

"No. Non lo sono. Un po’ confuso. Perché non mi hai portato qui tu stesso?”

“Dovevo arrivare prima di te. Per preparare."

"Preparare cosa?"

"Tutto quanto. Entra."

* * * * * * * * * *

" _Cazzo, John... così bello... non fermarti, non... oh mio dio... sto per..."_

"Sì... ci siamo... dai, Sherlock, ti tengo, avanti... proprio così..."

“ _Più forte... oh Gesù... di più - DIO. Tu... vieni con me, vieni..."_

"Ohh, cazzo, ci sono, ci sono, proprio così, oh dio, oh dio, oh _dio..._ "

" _JOHN!"_

"Ci sono ci sono ci sono... ecco... _Cristo!"_

"Oh. Mio. Dio. Ohhh merda. Non posso... non riesco a respirare. Penso di essere morto."

“Sei talmente splendido quando vieni, Sherlock. Non lo sopporto. Non riesco nemmeno a sopportarlo. Stai bene? Sherlock?”

"Lo giuro su dio, John, penso di avere un attacco di cuore."

"Sei talmente bello. Vieni qui. Metti la testa sul mio petto, lascia che ti abbracci. Dio, adoro i tuoi capelli così, sei solo un gran casino sudato. Bellissimo."

"Stai cercando di rimediare al tentativo di uccidermi?"

"Così bello, eh?"

"Oh mio _Dio_ , John."

"Sì, anche per me."

“Mm.”

“Grazie, Sherlock. Per tutto questo. Per tutto. Sono ancora un po’ sbalordito. Candele? Bagno di schiuma? Fragole e champagne? Hai fatto ben più del dovuto."

"Sono felice che ti piaccia. Pensavo che l'avresti apprezzato."

“Mi piace, lo adoro. Ma non è davvero qualcosa che mi sarei aspettato da te, vero? Tutto questo... romanticismo? Voglio dire, tu avresti preferito un serial killer, quello è Natale per te, ma hai fatto tutto questo per me?”

“Non si trattava di me. Si trattava di te. Quello che mi hai dato nell'ultima settimana è più di quanto avrei mai pensato di avere in un'intera vita. Avevi ragione, prima non eravamo in una _relazione romantica_ , e non si tratta solo di intimità fisica. Ma l'intimità ha aperto così _tanto_ , non so nemmeno cosa fare con tutto questo, dove metterlo. Come se stessi per esplodere. Come se avessi un cuore."

“Hai un cuore, Sherlock. Hai sempre avuto un cuore."

“Non ne ero sicuro. Nessuno ne era sicuro."

"È ridicolo. Hai il cuore più grande di chiunque abbia mai incontrato. Semplicemente non ti fidi di lui."

“È piuttosto rumoroso, sai, John. Mi urla un bel po’."

"Cosa dice?"

"IO AMO JOHN."

"Oh, questo è..."

"Lo faccio. Ti amo tanto."

"Dio. Ti amo anch'io. L’ho sempre fatto. E ora sono anche così dannatamente _innamorato_ di te."

“Potrei aver drammaticamente sottovalutato l'importanza di tutte quelle sostanze chimiche nel cervello. Il sentimento ha la sua importanza."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Dobbiamo davvero tornare indietro?"

"Dobbiamo, amore."

"Noioso."

“Ti annoierai qui dopo ancora un'ora, Sherlock. Gli ultimi due giorni e le ultime due notti sono state completamente, fantasticamente, incredibilmente sorprendenti, ma dobbiamo tornare a casa."

"Hai ragione. Lo so che hai ragione. Ho fisicamente spento il telefono in modo da non sapere se Greg mi avesse inviato messaggi."

"Sul serio? Deve essere stato difficile per te."

"No. Be’, sì. Ma ne è valsa la pena."

“Vuoi accenderlo adesso? Potresti avere un caso."

"Quando saremo vicini a Londra."

"Okay. Dammi un bacio."

“Mm.”

* * * * * * * * * *

“Che ragazzaccio, Sherlock, a scomparire in quel modo. Ci hai gettato tutti in preda al panico."

“Chiedo scusa, signora Hudson. Non ero sparito sul serio. John mi ha trovato."

“Così ho sentito. Oh, Sherlock, guardati un po’. Sono proprio felice per te. L’ho sempre sospettato, sai."

“So che lo faceva. Lei è una vera osservatrice."

“Be’, detto da te, questo è davvero un complimento! John caro, cos'è tutto quel putiferio lassù?”

"Sto facendo le valigie, signora Hudson, mi trasferisco."

“Ti trasferisci? Ma..."

“Sto solo spostando il resto delle mie cose al piano di sotto. Trasformeremo la mia vecchia camera da letto in un ufficio, ora che Sherlock e io siamo, sai."

"Davvero, ragazzo fortunato!"

"Signora Hudson! Sta occhieggiando il mio fidanzato?”

"Oh, se solo fossi quarant'anni più giovane."

"E un uomo?"

“Hm, be’ sì, c'è anche quello, suppongo. Va bene, ragazzi, devo andare, ho un appuntamento tutto mio."

"Ce l’ha? Con chi?"

«Ha un appuntamento con il fornaio a due isolati di distanza, John. Ha comprato lì i suoi pasticcini da diverse settimane ormai, non l'hai notato?”

“Non l'ho fatto. Mangio, ma non osservo."

"Molto divertente. Si goda il stuo appuntamento, signora Hudson. Gli chieda notizie della fortuna nascosta della sua ex moglie. Potrebbe essere contento di sapere che lei l'ha trasferita su un conto off-shore, sta andando a letto con il suo avvocato e lo stava facendo già da prima del divorzio. Il suo fornaio ha diritto a metà dei soldi."

"Oh cielo. Be’ allora, dovrei andarmene."

"Si diverta, signora Hudson."

"È stato carino da parte tua, Sherlock."

"Sì?"

"Non hai ricavato tutto questo da una scatola da pasticcini, vero?"

"No. È stata buona con noi, quindi la scorsa settimana ho fatto una capatina io stesso. Penso che lui andrà molto bene per lei e i soldi non faranno certo male."

“Sei un brav'uomo, Sherlock Holmes. Grande cuore."

"Fermati, o mi andrà alla testa."

"Oh, il tuo ego non potrebbe diventare più grande."

"Non con il modo in cui mi guardi adesso, no."

"Dai, aiutami a trasferirmi ufficialmente nella tua camera da letto, idiota."

"La nostra camera da letto, cretino."

~ Fine ~


End file.
